Something About Us
by Ithilium
Summary: A series of NaruSaku one-shots and drabbles...
1. Time

_**Time**_

It's funny how time doesn't change a person.

At least that is what crosses their minds as he lightly brushes his fingers through her hair, and she acts as if she didn't notice.

They spent more time together these days-just being together. It was as it had always been. People didn't notice anything different in their relationship, since they always used to hang out. It wasn't a new thing to see them walking side by side on the busy streets of Konoha, or sitting together eating ramen in Ichiraku, or even sitting on the top of the Hokage Stone Monument, just gazing out at everything.

No, they haven't changed at all. It's just that now….

She lets him touch her more often.

And he has stopped trying to impress her, knowing he already has her approval.

She lets him see her smile more than her fist.

He sacrifices ramen for another dinner.

She eats more ramen than usual.

She laughs more.

He doesn't shout so much.

When they meet, she's the first to reach for his hand.

He lightly presses his hand to her back as they talk with their friends.

When they're alone, she lets him kiss her anywhere he wants.

He lets her too.

They haven't changed at all.

No, time doesn't change a person.… it just blossoms what was already there.

_**"**__Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."_ - Aristotle


	2. Smile

**Smile**

He's lying there.

He's lying there, on that hospital bed. His body broken in so many places she couldn't even count.

And it's all her fault.

That promise…

He smiles at her as she walks into the room. That smile….why did he have to smile?

She hates that smile.

Why couldn't he be angry at her? Curse her out, blame her for everything, ignore her…

No, he _has_ to smile. If he didn't, he wouldn't be Naruto.

She doesn't know what to say, so she only grabs a chair and sits by him. He seems to notice her attitude, and being who he is, he tries to lighten the mood.

"I'm feeling much better today, Sakura-chan!" he says, "I'll definitely be up and about by tommorrow!"

And he grins.

She hates that grin too. That grin has caused so much out of him.

"Tsunade baa-chan doesn't think so, like always, but I keep telling her I feel fine. You know how I always heal quickly! So it will be o.k. I'll definitely get better so that I can continue--"

"Stop it, Naruto."

He immediately stops, surprised. She's looking directly at his hands, all patched up with blood stains still visible through the material. He notices this, so he calmly takes her hands into his wounded ones.

"Sakura-chan….it's going to be o.k." He says softly, with a light smile on his face.

"No, it's not!" She replies, letting his hands go and standing up to walk towards the window. She stands with her back against him, so that he will not see the burning tears that are forming in her eyes.

Why did he have to smile?

Naruto sighs.

She cries.

Seconds passed by…and it seemed like eternity. Everything was quiet, except for his soft breathing and her soft wimpers.

"Naruto…" she finally says, still not turning to look at him.

He doesn't reply, he just stares at her back hoping she'll turn and come to him.

"I know…." She has a hard time trying to speak out her thoughts, "I know…that what you are doing is because of a promise. A promise of long ago, between two foolish kids."

"It wasn't—" he immediately argues, but she suddenly turns to him, causing him to quickly shut up. Her eyes were red and there were still tear stains on her cheek.

"I know….I know," she assures quietly, a soft smile starting to form. "We were foolish, Naruto, because we didn't know everything. We were acting out of emotions…wounded ones, that is."

She walks towards the bed and sits on top of it, beside him.

"We were foolish…but that promise was not. And I understand that what you are doing…is not just because of that promise that you made to me."

He looks at her in wonder and pain.

"You made a thousand more promises to yourself, didn't you? It's not just about that promise anymore, but of many others that only you know about?"

He smiles an earnest smile at the thought of being caught. That's why he loved this girl…she was the only one who knew his soul.

He moves his body as she moves hers to lie next to him, carefully trying not to press on any sore parts. Her head against his shoulder, their hands entwined.

He closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the blissful feeling of just lying next to her and feeling her breathe.

"I know I can't stop you," she quietly says, looking at his hands carrasing hers.

He only kisses the top of her head.

"I understand that everything you do….it's who you are. I could never change those emotions inside of you and I have no desire to do so, because that is what I love about you."

He presses their hands together a little bit more.

"It's just that…..I don't want to lose you, Naruto."

"You won't."

And then he smiles that smile again.

And she hates it even more.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

There it is, the second chapter. I wanted to try to give a more profound and mature reality to the whole Naruto-promised-Sakura thing. I can't say it's perfect, but it's going to be a process I guess, to finally get the whole NaruSaku thing exactly as it should be. I hope the characters are in place, because if there is one thing I dislike is OC. So if Naruto or Sakura start getting too weird, don't hesitate to tell me. I want to keep them as original as they can be. Thanks to all of those who reviewed. I'm just glad you enjoyed the fic.


	3. Sometimes

_**Sometimes**_

_Sometimes he lets her win._

They are sweaty, dirty, and grinning as they spare together. He must confess, though, that it's not so simple a task, since she has become so much stronger these recent years; especially that monstrous strength of hers which he does not want to become aquainted with….not yet at least. So it's not so easy, yet they both know if they were to compare, he was obviously far more ahead. However, sometimes he let's her win.

Just to see her role her eyes in a cute annoyance.

_Sometimes she lets him win._

He always asks her. Everytime they finish sparring or working, it's always "Sakura-chan let's go out!" or "Sakura-chan I know of this place…" or "Sakura-chan I think we should…". There is always something in his mind. Sometimes she's amazed at the amount of energy he contains. It's not that she doesn't like going out with him, on the contrary, it's one of her favorite moments. However, she's usually very tired, and all she can think of is going to her apartment, taking a shower and sleep. However, sometimes she lets him win.

Just to catch a glimpse of that sparkle in his eyes when she says "yes".

_Sometimes he lets her win._

He's standing at her door, just having arrived from a mission with new wounds that will probably end up as eternal scars. He's smiling, as usual, which doesn't surprise her at all. She get's ready to begin an argument to convince him to let her cure his wounds and why the hell he couldn't be more careful, but he stops her before she can continue. He sticks his hand out and gives her a box full of bandages. Sometimes he let's her win.

Just to feel her chakra combined with his as she heals him.

_Sometimes she lets him win._

She knows she is not the strongest one of the group, but she also knows she is not a weak kunoichi. She knows her limits, but also knows the full force of her fist. So she doesn't like to be protected every single moment. She understands her position as a medic-nin, however she knows she can handle herself. He knows that too. However, there are times when he acts without thinking…it's just instinct. She usually would yell back at him, however, sometimes she lets him win.

Just to feel her importance in his life.

_Sometimes they both lose_.

He's kneeling, crying his heart out as he looks at his old comrade dissapear before his eyes. She cries silent tears as she feels the weight of pain and sadness. They don't look at each other in this moment. Their crying is not meant for each other. So, sometimes they both lose.

Just to keep the memory of an old friend.

_Sometimes they both win._

She stands next to him as he looks at the new face carved on the Hokago Stone Monument. He lightly places a hand against her stomach, and she smiles as she feels a reaction. They both win.

Just to keep a bright future for the next generation.

_Sometimes he wins, sometimes she does._

But just sometimes.


	4. Insecurity

**Insecurity**

The way her mouth kept twitching should have warned him. A very subtle twitch, but a twitch it was.

Or the way her tone of voice had change. A slight change into something deeper and slowler. He should have realized by then.

She also kept breathing strangely…as if she was trying to contain something. That should definitely have given him the sign, since she would usually start breathing like that when she was about to knock the living chakra out of him.

He should have known…

The problem was that he didn't realized. However, he still couldn't! What on earth had happen? What did he say or do to make her react that way? He still couldn't remember.

So, like any ignorant man would do, he went to the best source: the problem's best friend.

Ino could only roll her eyes.

"So, you are telling me you were both chillin', eating some ramen in Ichiraku, and she suddenly gets angry with you and storms out?" Ino asked,

"Yep…and I still can't figure out why!" Naruto replied, with a very desperate face; like a little boy who doesn't understand why he's getting punished.

"O.k….calm down," Ino said, "Look, knowing Sakura, something must have really triggered her anger. I mean, yeah, she does have a temper and will once in a while burst into strange moods, but she wouldn't get so angry unless a very obvious reason would come up. So, listen here, Naruto…you are gonna have to try to remember exactly what happened. I need details, you hear me?"

"But I told you what happened!" Naruto yelled annoyed.

"I know, you idiot, but knowing your capability of being so dense I need you to tell details. Were you guys talking about something specific?"

"Well…we were just hanging out, so we weren't talking about anything serious. Let's see….um…"

Ino couldn't help smirk at the sight of the so called future Hokage scratching his head, looking up as if the answer would fall from the sky.

"I remember we were talking about another failed bet of the old granny…and that's when the food came, a new waitress brought it….oh, I remebered they had a new special of ramen-"

"O.k, stop right there. New waitress? Was she pretty?" Ino asked, sensing she was finally getting somewhere.

"Pretty?…Mmm, I guess so. She's some new girl in the village. I can't remember her name though…..oh, but she said she had heard from me! Yeah, I remember, she said she heard I was one of the strongest Shinobi around….which doesn't surprise me at all; finally some respect around here! Once I'm Hokage I'll—"

"Stop, Naruto. O.k, I think I know what happened. Did this waitress by any chance spoke to you in a more…personal way?"

"Huh?"

"Geez…Naruto, did she flirt with you or not?"

Naruto just stared at her.

"Because you see, if she did, that must have been what caused Sakura to get angry, and knowing your density in these subjects you probably just talked back, right?"

He kept looking at her in blank while she kept on babbling.

"But of course! And I bet she had more breast than poor forehead girl, although anyone has more than her of course. Wow, she must have contained the jealousy for a while, but you probably ignorantly kept talking, right? Especially since the waitress started on a very important subject on you…ha ha….poor Sakura. I wonder how red her face got? He he he…"

Naruto blinked a few times.

"Oh crap……"

And he suddenly disappeared.

Ino just sighed as she turned her own way.

"What an idiot…"

* * *

He found her in the Konoha library.

She was sitting on the floor, her back against a book shelf. He couldn't help notice how the window above her made some sunlight come in and make her entire profile have a bit of a shine…..almost angelical.

She suddenly raised her eyes as she sensed his presence.

Embarrasment, fear, pride….so many emotions crossing through her eyes. Funny how she always tried to hide her true feelings, but her eyes would always reveal them in a second.

He silently went and sat in front of her, his back against the opposite book shelf.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, looking at her.

"No, no…don't be," she said quickly, "I shouldn't have exagerated…"

"No…you did good," he smirked, "I should have realized sooner…"

They both fell into a silent agreement, which was rare between them; him being the loudest shinobi and she being, well, physically loud. She kept reading the book on her lap, and he gazed up at the books around them, wondering what exactly was interesting about them.

"She was very beautiful…..so, it's understandable that you would notice," Sakura suddenly said, not looking up from her book.

He immediately stared at her in disbelief…and then smiled.

"Sakura…"

"Mmm…?" Still not looking up.

"Don't be so insecure."

Her eyes immediately looked at him, but found herself pressed into a very forced, but breath-taking kiss. As he pulled apart, he nuzzled her neck, almost cat-like, which made her giggle.

"Anyways," he said against her neck, "you look more beautiful when you are secure of yourself….like last night when you tied me to the…."

"Naruto!"

And he kissed her again.

_Don't be so jealous, there is no one like you_

_Anyways, you look beautiful when the jealous one is me_

_Don't be so insecure, leave that to me…_

_- __**Kevin Johansen**_

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

I wanted to try a bit of the earlier times of the relationship...when there was still doubts and fears. I can definitely see Naruto being total oblivious to another woman's flirting attentions and Sakura getting jealous...but, hey, that's just me :P Anyways, thanks everyone who reviewed.


	5. Anger

**Anger**

_It creeps all over you like a dull ache  
Think of all the things your hands could make  
It pulls you to the ground like soaking wet gloves  
The change in your face when anger shows_

He was breathing so quietly. Sakura could only gaze at the blonde man lying next to her, his eyes closed; an expression of peace. He was so quiet now, so calm. So unlike…

Red eyes…nine tails…

He muttered something about ramen as he shifted a bit in his sleep, which provoked a smile from her lips. She softly let her hand trace his cheek as he kept on sleeping, lightly snoring. The feeling of his flesh…the whiskers on his cheeks.

An agonizing scream.

She immediately stops her touch and softly lets her hand fall back to her side. His chest going up and down, up and down, up and….

Dead. So many dead…

She lets her head rest against his chest, hearing his strong heartbeat; a strange sensation beginning to form in the very deepest part of her being. He was so alive….so full of everything that makes you laugh, cry, shout, fight, play, love…

Yes, always love.

She closes her eyes, enjoying the wonderful feeling of just being next to him. _Him_….Naruto….not…

That beast.

She could not reach him. In the most agonizing and terrifying moment of his life…she could not reach him. He would not listen….he was not himself. That demon…

She could not reach him…….and for that reason she will always hate herself.

_In that moment you realise  
That something you thought would always be there will die  
Like everything else_

* * *

_These thoughts I must not think of  
Dreams I can't make sense of  
I need you to tell me it's ok _

He wakes up with a short cry, sweating and breathing hard.

A nightmare….again.

He lifts a hand to his face as he feels hot tears falling down, his body shaking with a fear of something he doesn't even know. He can't breathe…

Something moves against him…..and all becomes real and normal.

She's there. Her pink locks spilled around her face, one hand against his leg. She's asleep…she's right there…she's not…

He relaxes. Everything is fine. It was just a nightmare…only a dream.

He lies back down, gathering her into his arms, tight. She moves a bit, unconciously making herself comfortable, and keeps on sleeping. He rests his cheek on her head.

Let her sleep. She's safe in his arms.

Three deep scars on her right arm…claws…

He holds her tighter. She's safe….she's safe in his arms. He will protect her. No one can take her from him…

A scream…a cry of mercy….

Hot tears fall down. He shakes, but swallows his whimpers, trying not to wake her. She is totally oblivious….

Wake up….

Please wake up….

He cries….but everythings o.k. It must be…..

Please, God, let it be o.k.

_These thoughts I must not think of  
Dreams I can't make sense of  
I need you to tell me it's ok _

* * *

_You are a sleeping lion in your bed  
In your bed I will not wake you  
You're the moment  
Love has passed_

"If it came to that……would you kill him?" she whispers.

He remains silent, only gazing at the moon.

"I…I made you promise, Sakura-chan…." He smiles.

"No…no….if you had to…would you…?"

"Would you?" he questions back, suddenly looking directly into her eyes.

She's startled….only for a moment. She had already questioned that herself…so many billions of times.

"I…"

"No, don't answer!" he says quickly, taking her hand in his, "We don't need to answer that…."

She holds him close against her chest, carrasing his hair.

"I want to hate him so badly…..I really do….but…" he whispers.

She only holds him tighter.

"I know….I know."

They can hear wolves howling nearby.

_We all must learn to hate you  
You're a memory from before  
Please don't let me forget you  
You're the wolves at my door_

* * *

_In that moment you realise  
That something you thought would always be there will die  
Like everything else_

They sit with all their friends. So much laughter…

So much happiness.

He is laughing and cracking jokes and she just looks annoyed, trying to hide the laughter that's starting to come out from her own lips. Her friends tease her…

Everything is normal. Life is good.

Ino pulls Shikamaru's hair as he says something about her being troublesome, Chouji's eating all the meat, a joyous expression on his face, Hinata just smiles and blushes at the dirty jokes from Kiba, Shino glaring at a drunken Lee who tries to convince him about something of the advantages of youth…

They are so wonderfully happy…

He discreetly finds her hand underneath the table…and they play.

Because life is so beautiful in that second.

_How can you know what things are worth  
If your hands won't move to do a days work?  
How can you know..._

* * *

So they keep on playing. Every night it's the same thing...

She keeps on looking as he sleeps, he keeps on holding her tight as he wakes up. Every night their prayer is the same...

_These thoughts I must not think of  
Dreams I can't make sense of  
I need you to tell me it's ok_

* * *

**Lyrics: "When Anger Shows" Editors**

**Obviously the whole message of this shot was the feeling of repressed anger..towards others, towards themselves. However, it was meant not to come out in an obvious manner (the lyrics help though). Sometimes I just hear a song and I can almost breathe the chapter and the scenes that come into my mind with these two characters. So, I HAVE to write it down. Pretty crazy...**

**But I must try to write something more happy next time...**

**Enjoy.**


	6. Years

**Years**

The reflection of the colors of the sunset coming from the large window seemed to overpower the entire main room. Red, yellow and orange…

Colors worthy of a leader…especially one.

He was sitting in his big chair, papers all over the desk. His hands supporting the weight of his own head as he just stared at all the words on the paper in front of him.

Did the words even say anything? At this point he could only see blurry black lines…

He was tired. So, very exhausted and annoyed…

Yet, interestingly content.

Yes, even though there was boring meetings, lousy paper work, so many damn things to sign….he was content.

_An accomplished dreamed ..._

The room suddenly began to turn a very light orange, showing the sunset was at it's peak. The sound of a door opening woke him up from his thoughts.

She came in, wearing her Anbu uniform, her strawberry locks covered by a black tuque.

What was it she said that day? _"What does an Anbu mask work for if I have a ridiculously strange hair color…"_

He loved the ridiculously strange hair color.

She walked into the room, her face covered from her nose down with a black material. She gave him a queer look and then let herself fall onto one of the chairs, obviously tired too.

"I feel old…." She muttered, closing her eyes.

"You can't be old, you are only 35," he smirked, looking lovingly at the small figure of a woman in front of him.

"Yeah, well, I can now see why Kakashi acted as an old man by this age…" she laughed.

His eyes suddenly focused on the black cloth covering the bottom half of her face. A gift, she had said.

Noticing his attention, she lowered the mask revealing the nose and lips he liked so very much. Now she was truly back.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna do anymore Anbu missions…" His toned got suddenly very annoyed.

"Yeah, well, they needed a medic-nin and you know how it's been lately, so…" she went back to closing her eyes.

How ironic can life get? It was almost amusing to see where they both were now. After so many years…

Yeah, he also felt old.

"So, how's Hokage life treating you?" she questioned, eyes still closed.

_You're tired. Let me take care of you…you've got two to worry about now, love…_

"Same as always. More paper work this week. The council has been annoying as usual….seriously how long do they live? It's almost as if they were immortal…"

She couldn't help laughing.

"Yeah….it's funny how they are still here, after all these years. Even Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi already…."

"Yeah…" he nodded to her. _It's o.k., I know…you don't need to... _

_Don't worry anymore. Let me take care of you and the…_

She suddenly stood up and went to him and sat on his lap, his instincts immeadiately reacting; he held her tight, his hands against her still flat stomach. _Not for very long, he thought_.

She rested her head on his shoulder. Moments like this should last forever…

"I don't want you to go in anymore missions…not until…" he whispered against her neck. _Don't push it, love..._

"I know….I'm sorry, this will be the last. After this I shall just remain in the hospital…" sleep seemed to be taking over her.

They sat there, just holding each other. Slowly rocking their bodies, eyes closed, enjoying the presence and warmth of each other.

She suddenly straighten up.

"Common, Hokage, let's go for a walk. You're gonna end up as one of those old farts in the council if you remain locked here for too much. Walk me home…"

He could only smile. What would he do without her? After all these years…

_It's always been us, love, hasn't it...? _

The sunset was already gone, leaving just a few of the last remaining lights of the day. Lights were being turned on, doors closed, mothers calling their kids for supper…

An odd couple walking through the empty streets. Odd, but so right.

After all these years…

* * *

**Well, here we have a more futurist chapter. I enjoyed writing about an older Naruto and Sakura...it gives so much material, so many ideas. I imagine most of you got the black mask thing? Anyways, it came out kind of strange, but I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**


	7. Rain

**Rain**

It rained the day of his birthday.

And somehow she felt that the fact that it was pouring waterfalls outside affected her more than him.

It rained and she hated that. Hadn't he suffered enough? Wasn't life cruel enough already? He was alone since childhood, he suffered discrimination, his best friend betrayed him, and she….

It rained. Why did it rain? Why today? Of all the days of the year…

She thought of him, as she lie there on her bed. She could see the water fall outside her window. It was gloomy, lonely, depressing…

So, she thought of him.

He doesn't need more rain in his life. He needed sunlight. He was meant for sunlight. He _was_ sunlight.

But, you see, today it rained; and that just reminded her of how unfair life could be.

She stood up, got dressed quickly. Why didn't the heavy feeling in her chest leave her? As she looked at herself in the mirror, it only reflected once again how unfair life was.

Stupid life.

She ran out the door, forgetting her umbrella. She ran, and ran…..and kept on running.

Stupid rain.

Somehow tears got mixed in between the rain. Tears? Of all things? He didn't need tears dammit!

She brushed her tears away, even though the rain itself concealed them. No time for crying. No time for being a child. She had to grow up. However, that thought alone made her think of a small little boy and a whole village against him.

So she cried more.

She ran and thoughts kept on coming. Thoughts of three friends and happiness. Thoughts of childish emotions that caused more pain than joy. Thoughts of a cruel girl who kept hurting a wonderful boy. Thoughts of so many regrets and so many unfairness…

Stupid, stupid rain!

She suddenly found herself standing in front of the door to his apartment. She was soaking wet, shivering cold. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore, because it was just rain.

She knocked the door furiously, not stopping until he suddenly opened it, his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't help staring at her from head to toe, she was soaking wet.

"Sakura-chan? What….?" He looked at her, worried. It was obvious he was having a lazy day, still wearing a loose t-shirt, slacks, panda slippers, and there was the distinct smell of ramen, obviously just prepared.

"It's raining, Naruto…" she stared deeply into his eyes, very seriously.

"Uhh…I can see that…" was the only answer he could think of.

"Naruto, _it's raining_…." She says again, emphasizing her words more.

Now he was utterly confused. Why did she feel the need to tell him what the weather was today?

"Sakura-chan, are you o.k.? You look a little….off."

"_I_ look…off?" she questioned him, her eyebrows moving in an awkard manner, as if she was trying to put the phrase together in her mind.

There was 10 seconds of pure silence….and then it was like an explosion.

"I'm off? I'm the one who's off? It's your birthday for crying out loud, and it's raining Naruto…it's raining like hell! And you have that stupid look in your face, like nothing's wrong in the world! And you dare tell me I am off?"

He really could only stare.

And then she cried. No, actually she wept and sobbed and cried loud and ugly. It broke his heart.

He immediately held her and guided her into his place. She kept crying, and he waited.

When she finally had only few whimpers left, he dared speak.

"What's wrong, Sakura? I mean…why are you so upset about…rain...my birthday?" He really still didn't understand the present situation.

She looked at him.

"You never…….you…..Naruto, you keep on laughing and smiling. You joke around, you speak positive words, you live as if nothing is wrong. And….and everything is just so wrong. Why? You never cry…even after everything, you never…"

"Uhh…well, that still doesn't answer my question. Why are _you_ crying?" he looked at her, and she suddenly felt that he was the mature one of the two.

"I…..really don't know. I just…..it's your birthday, and the one day that could have been nice, and it starts raining…and everything is so ugly and sad, and you….you've always suffered, and yet you keep on going…..and today it's your birthday, and I'm…"

_I'm weak, I so damn weak. Everything is so screwed up…and he deserves so much more…..I'm so weak._

But he smiles.

He couldn't help smiling. Something warm and sweet surrounding all his insides. He knew she always would have a problem showing her affections towards him. Yes, affections…he knew she loved him. And this was Sakura, she would never be able to express it as it is…she would always replace it with something else.

"Thank you." Was all he could whisper and he held her closer.

Her eyes open wide as she felt him hold her closer…very tightly. She doesn't understand, she can never understand how he…..he was always so…..Naruto.

So she hugs back.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto….."

It rained the day of his birthday…..and it was beautiful.

* * *

**I hope many of you understand the indirect implications throughout their conversations. I like to use something "physical" (you might say) to actually represent something emotional going on between the characters. This is obviously a chapter base on their younger stage of life (16?). I'm not entirely happy with it, but it kinda just created itself (is that too weird? ha). Anyways, enjoy and lets hope I can write more cheerful things next time.**


	8. Well Worn Hands

**Well Worn Hands**

* Recommend listening to "Well Worn Hand" by the Editors while reading...trust me.

_Wake up my love  
Today I heard some bad news_

The left-over's of war were always messy --- a painful, sad, and disastrous mess. For Konoha, it was no different. The weeping, the yelling, the lost hope, the blood, the dead…

In the midst of smoke, falling buildings, bloody grounds, lay three distinctive bodies: a blond warrior, covered in blood and dirt, barely breathing; a couple feet away a pink-haired Kunoichi, and further away a paled, raven-haired man, whose eyes were opened towards the sky, but obviously not looking.

"N-Naruto…?" The pain in her voice was obvious.

"Mmm?" The blood in his throat was really pissing him off.

"Is...is he...dead?" came the hesitant question.

"Yep..." came the answer, followed by coughing and choking of blood.

_Just what are we all supposed to do?  
I won't let them get to you_

"Where are you? I can't see a thing...it has all become dark..." Sakura asked, oblivious to the bright sunlight above her, with her eyes damaged and covered in her own blood.

"Hold on...I can't move..." Was he missing a leg? He couldn't tell anymore…for all he knew his head was the only thing left.

"Don't then! Stay where you are...at least I can hear you..." She wanted to cry so badly, but how do you cry when you have lost your eyes?

_Take my well worn hand  
Let's lock ourselves away_

A couple minutes of silence passed, the only sound coming from them was the heavy, painful coughing from Naruto and the slow, desperate breathing of Sakura. Sasuke had long lost his voice...

"Are we dead, yet?"

"I doubt it..."

"I...I need to touch you..." Naruto whimpered, "I can see you from the corner of my eye --- just reach out your hand, Sakura-chan."

_We'll never, ever step outside  
We'll curl up in a ball and hide_

The blind Kunoichi did as he requested, stretching out the one hand she had free, crying out as the pain took over in her attempt to move.

"Hold it...keep stretching...I'm almost there..." Naruto said, softly as if that could hold all the blood coming out of his mouth and body.

Anyone standing there could not have held their tears at the pathetic sight of the two bloody bodies, one with too many deep wounds, the other blind to the world, as their hands were stretched out to touch each other. Slowly the fingertips finally brushed each other, immediately causing Naruto to put more effort in his stretching, grabbing Sakura's hand firmly in his own.

They both sighed at the feeling of their flesh connecting. They lay there, silent in their pain, but almost smiling in the comfort of their hands joined.

"You...you shouldn't have followed me," Naruto whispered, and she could have sworn tears were falling off his face, "If you had stayed with the others you wouldn't be here now --- you wouldn't be..."

"Shut up, idiot..." Sakura smiled, already feeling like she was getting used to the darkness, "You and I are one, remember? How could I have been apart from you?"

More coughs of blood, and the soft whimpers of the yellow-haired ninja.

"I...I'm not sorry for this..." Sakura continued, obviously in pain, for her voice cracked, "I'm...just sorry that we won't be able to..."

"I was going to ask you to marry me…." Naruto choked, "After this stupid war…I had planned to ask you...I had...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry..."

"Idiot...you shouldn't have waited. I would have married you in a second..." She wanted to cry so badly.

_I don't want to go out on my own anymore  
I can't face the night like I used to before_

Suddenly Naruto cried harder, obviously something painful was happening.

"Naruto? What's wrong?! Don't....don't go yet...don't...!" Sakura screamed, shaking her head in her blindness, searching through the dark. She pressed her hand harder into his, shaking him.

"S-sorry...I'm...I'm fine...the pain was just..." He cried out again. This was so messed up. Why so much pain?

"Naruto, dammit! I love you...I love you....do you hear me? Don't die on me, yet! Please hold my hand tighter..."

"I love you too...my Sakura-chan..." And he squeezed her hand, using all of the strength left in him. And then...his hold loosened.

_I don't want to go out on my own anymore  
I can't face the night like I used to before_

* * *

"I see them! Tell Tsunade we've found them!" Shikamaru told Shino, who was out of sight as quick as the order was given.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino yelled as she ran towards the two bodies.

Suddenly Shikamaru held her back.

"Shikamaru, what the hell? Let me go…Naruto and Sakura need help!"

"Ino…they're…."

Immediately Ino noticed in detail the figures, in their bloody mess. The two bodies lay too still, not a single breathe coming out. The blood covering them was so much…

As they slowly walked towards the bodies, Shikamaru bent, pressing his fingers to feel a pulse, with an obvious lack of hope in his eyes. Ino looked at him….hopeful.

He silently lift his hand back up, covered his eyes, and begun to wept. Ino screamed.

As all the surviving ninjas of Konoha appeared, they looked with sadness and desperation at the two heroes, the lovers, the friends....lying dead, side by side. And the one thing that pained them the most was the sight of their two bloody hands, intertwined with each other.

It was in that same position that they were buried together. Well-worn hands joined together, stained by pain, love, laughter, tears, memories, hopes….

_I'm so sorry for the things that they've done  
I'm so sorry about what we've all become_

_

* * *

_

**Notes:**

**_I'm finally back...and this is so messed up! I was listening to the song of the Editors (lyrics), and this whole scene kept coming from it. This was too sad...I need to hear a nice love song or something that will inspire a good, HAPPY chapter! But at the same time this could be so....real. Uuggh! Hope I didn't despress you all! If I did, I am truly sorry :( Viva NaruSaku!  
_**


	9. Hiding

**Hiding**

_No one knows except for the two of us _

_I'm sure if we immediately bury it completely, deep in some impenetrable place, _

_Then to put it simply, it won't be found_

Sakura had come to quickly realized in her friendship with Naruto that his eyes were quicker than most people assumed they were. Oh, he could be completely oblivious sometimes to the events around him, but when it came to things that were important, he was quick to notice. And quick to speak too, unfortunately.

"You're stressed," Naruto accused, as he sat with his head laying on his arms, which were spread out on her kitchen table in a way only he could manage. She side glanced at him, as she finished drying up the dishes, and couldn't help but noticing how much like a child he looked, with his scornful blue eyes and his head tilted on his arms.

They spent more time together than usual; at least, whenever they were available for each other. If he didn't have any missions, he would go hang out at her place. When she didn't have hospital duty, she would invite him over. They had somehow entered into a tradition of having their meals together. Strange that the two of them would be so dependent on each other, and yet, not be a couple was Ino's observation one day. Sakura couldn't really answer her.

"I am not," she quietly stated, turning back towards the sink, "It's just been a very busy time at the hospital, more than usual; but I am fine."

She could only role her eyes as she heard his sarcastic puff.

"That's what you always say! Even Tsunade agrees with me," he proclaimed, stretching his body, while causing the chair to shift on the floor, making a high pitch squeal.

"Naruto, she was completely drunk when she said that, and don't mark my kitchen floor!"

"Your floor is not gonna get marked, and I'm not talking about today; she's agreed with me on this before and you know it," was the reply of the blond man.

Sakura could only sigh. It seemed she wasn't going to get out of this one as she hoped. She knew he was right; she was stressed, but hated admitting it. To admit it would mean to do something about it; and frankly, she felt she couldn't do anything about it. She was needed at the hospital, and she needed to be strong. As a Shinobi, Sakura could not let stress interfere with her duty.

That, unfortunately, seemed to be Naruto's job.

As she finished drying her last plate and putting it inside the cabinet, she turned towards her blue-eyed companion, who had been boring holes on her back the whole time with his glare. Quietly, she took a seat next to him, maintaining the same intense and defiant stare.

"I'm not quitting the hospital."

"I'm not asking you to quit."

"Well, you seemed intent on making me stop something."

"You seem intent on hurting yourself."

"I am not hurting myself, idiot!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Naruto, I'm not hurting myself. I know what I'm doing!"

"No, you don't! Because you're brooding again, just like last time!"

"Brooding? You're crazy!"

"I'm not crazy, Sakura. I know you better than anyone else, and I know what you're doing, and I don't like it. You're thinking about him again, and not the right way! You're feeling guilty again, aren't you? That's why you're overloading yourself at the hospital. So, I tell you again: You ARE hurting yourself!"

It was like a slap on the face. Although, she had to confess, she would have much rather have had the slap. She found it strange, however, that though his words stung like nothing else, the way in which he revealed how much he knew her made her chest tighten in a way she could never explain.

She could only stare at his blue eyes; speechless. Those blue eyes that watched her with the same intensity of his words. Those blue eyes that somehow knew more of her soul than she did herself. What could she say? She silently lowered her eyes and head, suddenly finding her kitchen floor an interesting subject to observe.

Naruto's anger immediately faded when he saw the change in her stance, the sudden submission and humiliation that she revealed in her posture. Somewhat hesitant, but full of love, he pressed his palm to her cheek, lifting her head to look at him.

"Sakura-chan," he said softly, with that same affection in which he always pronounced her name, "I don't know what happened to make you feel this way again, but please don't hide it from me. Please don't lie to me. If something happened, you need to tell me. Just please...please don't hide from me."

Blue eyes pleading; longing. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should have told you. I just...," she quietly murmured, "To be honest, Naruto, I'm not sure why I'm feeling this way again. The other day I was walking down the street, and I passed his place-well, what is left of it-and it suddenly..."

His finger softly traced the tear that fell somewhat slowly, almost hesitantly, down her cheek.

"It started to hurt again," she said, placing her hand against her heart, as if pointing the location, "You'd think that after 3 years...I mean, I've passed his house millions of time since then, and it never...I don't know what happened. But I'm sorry, I should have spoken to you. But I felt that you didn't need to know. You didn't need me to bring up the past again. Not after all that time..."

Naruto slowly closed his eyes, letting a soft sigh. Setting his back against the chair again, he tilted his head up as if in thought. Sakura kept her head down.

"Funny how it seems we'll never be rid of his ghost..." he said, eyes still closed and head tilted, "But, you know, I don't think we're suppose to."

Sakura looked up, "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, he shifted to look back at her, wiggling his fingers together, "Well, he was a pretty big part of our lives. I don't think you can get rid of big parts."

Sakura looked at him, curious and hesitant.

"Yes, but...it's not healthy, right? I mean look at what happened now. I screwed up because of it, and you're upset..." she trailed off.

"Well, yeah, but that's because you were keeping it to yourself. And I guess I can't really blame you since I've also had days when the guilt seems to eat me, but I don't say a word either," he said, looking a little ashamed.

Sakura suddenly smiled. Of course Naruto felt the same. This was their story.

"What's so funny," he asked, as he saw her smile.

"It seems we were both trying to protect each other," was her quiet answer, as she looked at him.

"Yeah...we seem to do that a lot," was his, as he held her gaze.

A silence fell into that small kitchen as they both held each others gaze. When had Naruto reached out for her hand, they really didn't know. Or when Sakura had placed her leg against his, they couldn't really say. But they remained that way; his fingers softly rubbing her own, her leg pressing tight against his, and their eyes locked in each other.

An understanding between friends. A shared past. A common pain.

In their silence, words were said, explanations were given, and pains were forgiven.

Naruto was able to see, deep in his heart, how much Sakura needed him. In her gaze, he found the longing and need, and felt a great desire to be whatever it was she needed. Because he loved her, and there was never a doubt about that.

Sakura felt her chest tighten again, in that same inexplicable manner. And she knew Ino's comment to be true, for it was strange that she and Naruto were not together. A sudden feeling became thought, and the thought became a realization; and she knew, deep in her heart, that Naruto was hers, and she was his.

That night, as Naruto walked out the door, he suddenly took Sakura's hand and brought it against his chest.

"Don't hide from me again," he whispered; his eyes strange and intense, "Sakura-chan, don't ever hide the pain from me again..."

And lowering his head, he let his lips stand only a small space from hers, their breath intermingling. The cold air had no entrance in that heat. Sakura closed her eyes, feeling his breath against her lips; hoping, expecting.

Softly tracing her arm, Naruto backed away. Sakura slowly opened her eyes, somewhat drowsy and surprise, as if she didn't know what had occurred.

And once again, staring at each other, they understood and accepted.

_Not now. Not until._

"Thank you, Naruto," she whispered, tracing his whiskered cheeks.

He grinned.

As he walked backed to his place, his heart was full and his thoughts were merry. And in the frame of her door, Sakura's mind was at ease, and her heart was full of hope.

Because the pain was finally understood, and the love was finally released.

_Then we'll be able to be in love secretly like this a bit longer _

_Until time notices it someday_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:**

**Lyrics: "Bitter Sweet" by Maaya Sakamoto  
**

I'm back! And with a bittersweet piece. I just can't seem to be in the happy-mode (although this didn't have a sad ending). This piece came out quite as a surprise to me; I'm somewhat pleased with it, and yet it really didn't go the way I had hoped. The plot bunny seemed to have left me stranded in the middle of our relationship...*sigh*.

Anyways, let's have some **READER PARTICIPATION!** I had one reviewer stating how they liked that I left things open for the reader to imagine (my lack of plot actually turned out for the best I guess, lol). Soooo...the "_Not now. Not Until_" statement. What made NaruSaku stop from having that kiss? Let me know what you think it means.

Thanks again for all the feedback. You guys are awesome!

Love you guys, be blessed! :)**  
**


End file.
